An Interview with a star
by Ivy3
Summary: An interview with the Harry Potter CHARACTERS. I'm sure it's not as dumb as it sounds! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
This story is another one of my weird pointless stories. Feel free to flame me.  
  
Oh and poor Annie Downey belongs to me! So don't mess with her! So does Nathaniel, but who cares about him?  
  
1 Interview with a star  
  
Annie Downey sat in the room with anticipation.  
  
"Any moment now", she said excitedly, checking her appearance in her pocket mirror. She tried to calm her heart down, but it would not cooperate.  
  
"You're the first person to review the Harry Potter characters!" She told herself, barely refraining from jumping up and down. She had a MAJOR crush on Harry. "Ok. Calm down. You're a professional." Which was trued. Though she was only 15, she and her colleague Nathaniel from Teen Magazine were in this business for a while. She was the main attraction in the newspaper, a teenager writing to and for teenagers, adding authenticity.  
  
"Calm down Downey", Nathaniel said bored. Nathaniel was the male alternative for her, being a 16-year-old rookie. He never liked the fact that she got the best stories and work. The only reason he was here was because it was a big thing. So naturally they wanted a man there as well.  
  
At that moment, one by one ten people piled in to the room. Annie calmed herself down and looked with shock at the stars of the most popular book.  
  
"What are YOU looking at?" Snapped an annoyed Harry. His dark hair was gelled back and he had no glasses on!  
  
"You're supposed to have glasses", commented Annie calmly.  
  
"So? That's just when I'm in the book. Why, you think I want to walk around with those geeky glasses? I have contacts." Harry said bored.  
  
Annie glanced at Nathaniel in shock, who in return merely shrugged.  
  
"Is there an interview or are you gonna gape at him all day?" Hagrid asked, his accent much lighter.  
  
"Right", Nathaniel said. "Let's get on with it."  
  
"Harry, which is your favorite book?" Nathaniel asked, leaning closer.  
  
"I like all of them", Harry said quickly.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"The fourth. Because I get to have normal hair and teeth", she said, twirling her straight blond hair with her finger. "Can you imagine what it's like looking like a freak?"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"I think the fourth book as well. Because you can really feel the love between Ron and Hermione", he said smiling at Hermione. She in return merely rolled her eyes. Ron shrugged and sat back in his chair.  
  
He was wearing a leather jacket and dark blue jeans, giving him a.different look.  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes?" He asked waking up, cleaning the drool from his beard. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Favorite book."  
  
"You want a hook?" He asked drunkenly.  
  
"Moving on", Nathaniel said hastily.  
  
"Neville?"  
  
"Well. I think in the first and fourth book you learn more about my character and you see that Neville isn't just a clutz. I have a feeling Ms. J.K Rowling will develop my character and he will serve an important role in the battle against Lord Voldemort."  
  
Ron whistled appreciatively and Neville smiled in return. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"What is YOUR favorite book handsome?" She asked him with a weird glint in his eyes.  
  
"S-snape?" Nathaniel asked frightened, glancing at McGonagall.  
  
"Well." He said thinking long and hard. His long fingers entwined. "The fourth installment is great for my character, but I much enjoyed the mystery in the first book. Who is after Harry? Why? What's the story about his parents? What's with Snape? I felt it was more gripping.  
  
"Hagrid?"  
  
"Well now it took you long enough!" Hagrid complained.  
  
"I was going according to seating arrangement."  
  
"Well I demand to speak to the person responsible for seating me here!"  
  
"You sat there sir."  
  
"What are you implying boy?"  
  
"Will you two cut it out!" Hermione said, filing her nails. "I'm late for my manicure."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I really can't say. They were all so very well written and enthralling. But the third was the best! I felt sorry for Harry when he couldn't go live with Serius! And I simply LOVED Lupin! I hope he makes a second appearance."  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
"The second one, where we discover more about Tom Riddle. How he was in an orphanage and his troubled past. I found it very rewarding as a character to be someone more interesting and not as shallow."  
  
"Next round", Annie said, taking over. "Personal questions."  
  
"Tam Tam TAAAM" Harry said mimicking scary music.  
  
"Harry, how do you feel about the development of your character?"  
  
"What development? Harry good, beat bad guy, and win everything. It's rather dull."  
  
"Hermione, what do you think we can expect from Hermione this year?"  
  
"To actually be able to get a date", Hermione said.  
  
"Hagrid, do you think there can be a romance between you and Madame Maxime?"  
  
"With that old hag? Not a chance!" Hagrid said angrily.  
  
"Snape, do you think you will be going back to he dark side?"  
  
"Perhaps. Though I think it is obvious and thus J.K will think of something unexpected. Whatever she chooses will be fine by me. As long as I get to help with the fight against evil."  
  
"Ron- you and Hermione or Hermione and Krum?"  
  
"Whatever she chooses. As long as she's happy." Ron flashed Annie another one of his smiles and she tried hard not to smile back. She quickly got a grip and asked the next person.  
  
"Neville, do you think your character will develop?"  
  
"I hope so. I mean, I don't mind being a clutz, but he does seem to be stagnating a bit. Though the ordeal with his parents leaves a great impression. I can only hope she will chose to show the true nature of Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"A good hearted boy who can also be courageous when it comes down to it."  
  
"Draco- do you agree with your character?"  
  
"Listen-"  
  
"Annie."  
  
"-Annie." He said flashing her a winning smile. "I don't approve of what he does, but in order to truly grasp the essence of Draco Malfoy you must see where he's coming from. I personally think Draco is acting up because he's searching for his father's approval. Deep down inside, he's just a frightened kid."  
  
"McGonagall, don't you think you're a bit too tough on the kids?"  
  
"Can the other guy ask the questions?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's cuter."  
  
Nathaniel blushed deeply and coughed.  
  
"Fine. Don't you think you're a little tough on them?"  
  
"Why of course not! The tougher the better kid! That's the only way to do anything, if you know what I mean." She winked at him.  
  
"Dumbledore, in the fourth book you seemed old and worn out, does that mean that J.K intends to kill you off?"  
  
"Drought?"  
  
"WORN OUT"  
  
"Oh yes, indeed. A shirt should always be worn out. We can't have people walking around naked, now can we?" He laughed.  
  
"Voldemort, do you think there's any chance that you won't die in the end?"  
  
"No. I came to realize from the start that the bad guy must die. If he does not there will be chaos. Now WHO will kill him is another story completely. But yes, I truly believe the book can't end with Voldemort still alive."  
  
"Are we done yet?" Harry asked annoyed.  
  
"We still have a few minutes", Nathaniel said.  
  
"You maybe, but WE have a life!" Hermione said briskly, getting up. Annie looked at her sadly. Up until now Hermione was her hero. Smart, pretty, nice with a twist. She thought that she would love to have Hermione as a friend and dare she say role model.  
  
"Let's get out of here! Call us when the interviewers are not in diapers!" Hagrid said, leaving. Nathaniel and Annie both looked at each other stunned.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I know you're a big boy." McGonagall said seductively.  
  
"Get away from me you maniac!" Nathaniel said, dashing out of the room, McGonagall right on his heels. Dumbledore slumped down and fell asleep, snoring out loud.  
  
"Well I'm afraid I must go now as well", Voldemort said. "I run a charity right across the street. They need me." Annie nodded stunned and he exited as well, helping Dumbledore out.  
  
"What should we do now?" Neville asked politely.  
  
"We can just talk." Annie suggested. The entire interview turned out horribly, why not just flow with it?  
  
They talked for a few more minutes until their time was up.  
  
Annie exchanged phone numbers with Neville, saying that if they were ever around, they'd get together for a milkshake.  
  
Snape got up and left as well, not before kissing her hand, saying how he was delighted to meet such a charming young lady and how he'd like to do it again sometime. Annie blushed, smiling stupidly and promised to stay in touch, after exchanging emails.  
  
Only Draco and Ron were left.  
  
"Well, that was.. Something." Annie laughed.  
  
"They take some getting used to" Draco shrugged sympathetically. "They're stars, we're just side kicks."  
  
"Doesn't mean they can act like that", Ron said coldly. "They were very rude to you."  
  
"I'll live" Annie smiled.  
  
"I suppose you have places to go, fans to meet, autographs to sign."  
  
"Not really", Draco said shrugging. "You, Ron?"  
  
"Free as a bird" Ron answered.  
  
"Wanna go somewhere?" Draco asked Annie.  
  
"Me?" She asked shocked. He smiled that smile again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok. I guess."  
  
She walked in between the two, holding each of their arms, smiling broadly.  
  
-THE END-  
  
See the box below? That's for reviews. YES, the thing you place you flamer- reviews in. Hint Hint.  
  
-Ivy- 


End file.
